Times of Trouble
by Apollonia of the Blue Thorn
Summary: A slightly AU story set during the time of the Marauders. Featuring: Lily Evans, Lianni Abboud, Marina De Veronski, Catalina Monari, Sari Romanov, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.


Disclaimer: I will say this only once in this entire fanfic, I am NOT J.K. Rowling, otherwise I would be off on vacation in Hawaii.

Prologue 

Dumbledore paused at the door and turned around. "How is Miss Lianni?" he asked Sirius. "She's fine. She's off in Israel visiting some cousins of her's." Dumbledore nodded and then went through the door. Harry turned to his godfather. "Lianni?" he asked, "I've never heard of her before." Sirius pulled out two photographs. He showed Harry the smaller one. "See, this is Lianni Abboud." He turned to the second photograph, "I thought this one would interest you more though." Harry looked at the second photograph; there were five girls in the picture and four boys. The first girl had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. The second girl had longer black hair in perfect ringlets and pale blue eyes. The third girl had a sheet of silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, even, white teeth and large, deep, blue eyes. The fourth girl and fifth girl both had brown hair and brown eyes but each in a different shade. The first boy had hazel eyes and untidy black hair. The second boy had to be a younger Sirius. The third boy looked a bit pale and was obviously a younger Remus. The fourth boy was mousy-haired with a pointed nose.

Written from left to right was:

Lily Evans, Lianni Abboud, Marina De Veronski, Catalina Monari, Sari Romanov, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

_Lily's P.O.V_

My name is Lily Evans. I am sixteen. I will turn seventeen on December 12th. I am back at Hogwarts for my seventh year. I have slightly curly, but more wavy dark red waist length long hair. I have almond shaped pale green eyes, which my friends say is my best feature. I am of Irish and English origin and I am a muggle-born witch. My full name is Lily Rose Evans. I have two sibling, my older sister Petunia, who thinks that I am a freak and has not spoken a civil word to me since I was eleven. (My parents like flower names) and my little sister Ava. Petunia is nineteen and a half and Ava is eight. I am the top of my year, which is pretty much the top of the school since I'm in seventh, this year. I have four very good friends.

My friend Lianni Abboud is also sixteen. She turns seventeen on April 4th. She has perfect black ringlets nearly down to her waist. She has really pretty light blue eyes. She is completely hyper and insane. She has a major crush on Black (one of the Marauders,) but also hates him. Lianni's real name is Lianna Nadine Abboud, but really don't call her that. She hates when you call her that and she is not funny when she gets mad. She tends to become slightly violent when she's hyper so I'd advise you to not be in the same building with her when she's hyper. Her father is the ambassador for Palestine/Israel in the Wizarding community, and Lianni lived there until she was eleven. Lianni is an only child. Lianni is fluent in Arabic so whenever she speaks Arabic we have no idea what she's talking about. She likes to curse in Arabic a lot, or at least we think she's cursing we have no idea. Lianni is a pureblood Arabic Shiite witch, which means we hear her insulting the Sunnis a lot.

My friend Sari Romanov is the youngest. She won't turn seventeen until June 19th. She has slightly wavy but more curly brown hair. She has expressive brown eyes. Sari is really very pretty but in a shy, quiet way. She is Russian and English. Her father is descended from the Russian royal family, that was murdered during the second World War. Sari is **so**,** so **shy! Now, that I think about it, the only ones I think have heard her talk are me, Lianni, Catalina, Marina, her parents and maybe some of the teachers! Her mother was a pureblood witch, so Sari is a half-blood. Sari's full name is Sarivelda Anastasia Marie Tatiana Olga Romanov. Sari's an only child. She could sort of be called 'the Shadow.' Sari is definitely the wisest of us. I don't mean in the smartest sense. She's just mature and clever and gives really good advise.

My friend Catalina Monari is sixteen. She turns seventeen in a week (September 14th). She has long brown hair, slightly wavy but more curly. She has darker more hazel/caramel-colored hair than Sari. She has hazel brown eyes. She is English through her father and German-Italian through her mother. Her mother is a half-blood and her father is pureblood, so Catalina is a three-quarter-blood witch. She is slightly shy, though nothing compared to Sari! She has a slight crush on Remus Lupin (the only okay Marauder). She's has three younger sisters Sofia, Clara and Chiarina Monaris. Chiarina is fourteen, Sofia is thirteen and Clara is twelve. They also go to Hogwarts. Her full name is Catalina Gabriella Monari. She is a total **BOOKWORM**! People, who say I am a total bookworm, don't know Catalina. Catalina is also a prefect. All she has to do is threaten any troublemakers with whatever book she happens to be reading (I'm kidding!) Catalina is the second in our year; she could be first but always rushes to finish because she has some book to read. Her nickname among us five is Catty.

My friend Marina De Veronski is seventeen, already. Her birthday was August 21st. She has pale blonde hair down to her shoulders. She has stormy gray eyes. She's slightly loud, although nothing compared to Lianni! She's a great mimic. She can do a perfect French accent in English and a perfect English accent in French. She is French and English, hence the ability to do perfect accents. Her mother was a veela and doesn't live with them. She has one half sister, Apolline De Veronski who is already married and expecting her first child in December! Can you imagine! Marina and Lianni are like dynamite and explosives. Do not put them together. Marina's nickname among us five is Mara.

Anyways, whom else can I talk about? Oh, right, I should unfortunately mention 'the Marauders'. I did not mean to mention them. They stick their noses into everything. Anyway or as Marina would say 'n'importe quoi'! They are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Now, they're even contaminating my thoughts!

Remus Lupin is seventeen already. He turned seventeen July 28th. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's slightly shabby, if you get what I mean. Also, believe it or not he's a werewolf! Yes, truly. I know if it had to be any one you'd think it'd be Potter or Black. But anyways, Remus is a prefect, like me. Oh, I didn't mention that, oops. As I may or not have already said, Remus Lupin is the only okay Marauder, I have no idea why he even hangs out with Black, Potter and Pettigrew. 'The Marauders' is the name that Black made up that is very annoying. Anyways, why do I get the feeling I'm repeating myself?, Catalina likes Remus, slightly.

Black, first name Sirius (not). I do not even freaken' know how old he is and I do not care. Black has black hair and brown eyes. His animagus form is a dog. Yes, can you imagine, Black is an animagus! Black is annoying, sexist, rude and perverted. He has his own fan club. He thought up the name of the 'Marauders'. Moving on.

Potter, first name James. Ugh, I hate Potter! He stalks me, pretends to like me and flirts with me constantly. Lianni says I like him but she's just teasing and all I have to do is mutter, "Sirius" for her to shut up. Oh, yes and most annoying? He keeps on asking me out. Hopefully, he'll stop this year but I doubt it. His birthday is July 16th, which I have the mispleasure to know. His animagus form is a stag. He has black hair and hazel eyes. He also has his own fan club.

Peter Pettigrew is this really weird kid that worships the ground that Potter walks on. He tags along behind Potter and Black in all of their pranks. He is, also, I am honestly trying to be nice here, not very bright.

So, as Lianni has been poking me with a VERY sharp pencil, and since I am NOT suicidal I will go see what she wants.


End file.
